goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Pewter
Pewter (アイロニ Irony) is a Venus Djinni found in Golden Sun: Dark Dawn. Pewter is one of very few Djinn in the series to have lines of spoken dialogue. As a Djinni Pewter is the tenth Venus Djinni in Dark Dawn. Basic Description When Set, Pewter increases its Adept's base HP by 10 and base Psynergy Pointsby 3. When Pewter is unleashed in battle, the user deals a Venus-based attack equal in power to the user's normal physical attack, and the result is multiplied by 1.5. There is then a chance that when the attack hits, only 50% of the target's current Defense rating is applied, which would sharply increase Pewter's damage. In Dark Dawn, Pewter's unleash animation is almost identical to that of Flint - the user leaps through the air to perform a physical attack, and while in midair the motion is turned to slow-motion while orange energy orbs gather into the user's weapon. The user strikes the target at the same time the 3D model of Pewter appears behind the user briefly, and for around two thirds of a second the ground underneath and behind the target glows a fiery yellow/orange. The more fiery nature of this last effect is the only difference with Flint. Damage Calculation Elemental physical attacks such as Pewter use the damage dealt by the attacker's standard physical attack as the base damage to be later modified. The total amount of damage dealt by a normal physical attack is ordinarily half the difference between the attacker's Attack statistic and the target's Defense statistic, as this equation shows: : base damage = (Attacker's Attack - Target's Defense) / 2 In Pewter's case, though, even before this there is a chance that the target's Defense rating will be halved for the damage calculations. Pewter's attack then takes this base damage value and uses it in the following equation: : final damage = (base damage * 1.5) * (1 + (Attacker's Venus Power - Target's Venus Resistance) / 400) To word this in prose, Pewter takes the base damage of the user's normal physical attack, multiplies it by 1.5, and then this result is modified by how much higher or lower the user's Venus Power is than the target's Venus Resistance. The difference between the user's Venus Power and the target's Venus Resistance is divided by 400, then 1 is added to this, resulting in what can be called the "elemental damage multiplier". This number is what Pewter's damage is multiplied by. For example, if an Adept with an Attack rating of 300 and a Venus Power of 150 unleashes Pewter on a monster with a defense of 120 and a Venus Resistance of 100: * damage = ((Attack - Defense) / 2 * 1.5) * (1 + (Power - Resistance) / 400) * damage = ((300 - 120 OR 60) / 2 * 1.5) * (1 + (150 - 100) / 400) * damage = (180 OR 240 / 2 * 1.5) * (1 + 50 / 400 * damage = (90 OR 120 * 1.5) * (1 + 0.125) * damage = 135 OR 180 * 1.125 * damage = 151 OR 202 Therefore, if Pewter were to be unleashed under these circumstances it would deal approximately 151 or 202 points of damage depending on whether the enemy's Defense is halved or not. Location Golden Sun: Dark Dawn: Pewter is one of the few Djinn in the game that are acquired by the party no matter what and that are not part of a new party member's collection of Djinn. It first appears in a cutscene in the Dream Tree in Kolima Village after using the Hermes Water in there. Then, later in Kolima Forest up north, Pewter will have you follow it down the right directions to get to the end of the forest, and at the end of the forest is a long and highly story-relevant cutscene that Pewter and other characters take part in. At the end of it, Pewter automatically adds itself to your Djinn collection, and the story proceeds north of Kolima Forest. Story Pewter is a Venus Djinni that the guardian of Kolima Forest, Laurel, has adopted as an emissary. Occasionally, Pewter's manners causes Laurel to regret this. Matthew's traveling party of Adepts are in Kolima Village, hoping to meet with the wise Tret that lives in Kolima Forest to the north, but the forest has become impassable due in part to an illness incurred by one of the trees comprising the village, the Dream Tree. They were given Hermes' Water in order to cure this, and inside the trunk of the Dream Tree it works - what was purple about the tree is now brown the way it should, and a wooden face on the wall of the trunk representing the identity of the Dream Tree changes into a healthy expression. Pewter climbs out of the face to commend them for saving the Dream Tree, and after some awkwardness between him and the Adepts over his lack of manners, he brings them Laurel's gratitude for saving the Dream Tree and invitation into Kolima Forest. Pewter leaves ahead of the Adepts. Matthew travels north to Kolima Forest, and Pewter is content to guide the Adepts through its twists and turns to its end, where the Adepts find themselves brought before Tret and Laurel, the Waelda guardians of the forest that have great knowledge about worldly matters. Pewter stands by as many important matters are discussed between the others. Eventually, once Matthew is able to leave and proceed with his quest, Pewter goes to him to say that he impressed Laurel, and says that Laurel said something about Pewter "getting some experience in the field". In other words, Pewter is joining the Adepts on the rest of their journey, and he seems pleased to be able to do so. Etymology *Pewter is an alloy which consists of huge amounts of lead and lesser amounts of copper, antimony and bismuth. It was mainly used during the Bronze Age. Irony comes from Iron and the ironic humor of this Djinn. Category:Djinn Category:Dark Dawn Djinn Category:Venus Djinn Category:Djinn that increase PP Category:Offensive Djinn Category:Venus-based offenses Category:Damage-multiplying effects Category:Defense-ignoring attacks Category:Characters in Golden Sun: Dark Dawn